onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Érase una vez: Banda sonora original para TV
'Érase una vez: Banda sonora original para televisión '(Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack) es una banda sonora oficial compuesta por veinticinco canciones que han aparecido en varios episodios de Érase una vez. Cuatro de estas canciones fueron preestrenadas en un extented play (EP) por la cadena ABC el día de San Valentín (2012) como promoción para la serie; se tituló Érase una vez: Música de la serie de televisión (Once Upon a Time: Music from the TV series). La banda sonora fue compuesta por el compositor estadounidense Mark Isham y salió a la venta el 1 de mayo de 2012. Se han publicado cinco carátulas coleccionables diferentes, con las imágenes promocionales de Emma, la Reina Malvada, Blancanieves, el Príncipe Azul y Rumplestiltskin, aunque todas poseen el mismo contenido. Impresiones 'Estamos orgullosos de anunciar la puesta en venta de la banda sonora compuesta por Mark Isham para la exitosa serie de ACB Érase una vez, que se estrenó el pasado otoño. Isham necesitaba componer una partitura que abarcara el amplio espectro de las emociones: no sólo dar vida a los momentos con música tranquila, sino también romántica, épica y de gran alcance. El resultado fue una banda sonora para la serie que es, a la vez, hermosa y sincera y se ha convertido en parte fundamental de la serie. En este álbum, que incluye la música usada en varios episodios, Mark Isham ha recopilado aprox. una hora de música ciudadosamente producida para proveer a los oyentes con un viaje musical que captura la esencia de la serie. Además se han publicado cinco carátulas coleccionables diferentes, pero el contenido es el mismo.' ABC Music Lounge, publicado el 15 de enero de 2013 a las 21:36. Extended play ABC Studios publicó el EP Érase una vez: Música de la serie de televisión (Once Upon a Time: Music from the TV series) el 14 de febrero de 2012. Está integrado por cuatro canciones compuestas por Mark Isham, el compositor de la serie. La duración del mismo es de 10 mins aprox. # El maleficio de la Reina (The Queen's Curse) # Suite orquestal 'Érase una vez' (Once Upon a Time Orchestral Suite) # La historia de Bella (Belle's Story) # Las cosas están cambiando en Storybrooke (Things are Changing in Storybrooke) Álbum Tras la publicación del EP promocional, el 1 de mayo de 2012 Intrada Records publicó el álbum Érase una vez: Banda sonora original para televisión (Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack) compuesto por veinticinco canciones usadas a lo largo de la primera temporada de la serie (incluyendo las canciones del EP). Fue compuesto y producido por Mark Isham y su duración es de 63 minutos aproximadamente. La música perteneciente a este álbum sólo corresponde a la música utilizada en los primeros catorce episodios de la primera temporada; la música correspondiente a los últimos ocho episodios se incluyen en la banda sonora de la segunda temporada. # Suite orquestal 'Érase una vez' (Once Upon a Time Orchestral Suite) # La proposición de Henry (Henry's Proposal) # El maleficio de la Reina (The Queen's Curse) # Pepito Grillo (Jiminy Cricket) # Negociando con Rumplestiltskin (Dealing Rumplestiltskin) # La historia de Bella (Belle's Story) # Los enanitos (Dwarves) # El cazador (The Huntsman) # Las cosas están cambiando en Storybrooke (Things are Changing in Storybrooke) # Cenicienta (Cinderella) # El baile de la boda (Wedding Dance) # Aconsejando a Ashley (Advising Ashley) # Si el zapato sirve (If the Shoe Fits) # Finales infelices (Unhappy Endings) # Emma y Henry (Emma and Henry) # La sirena (The Siren) # El hombre con la caja de madera (The Man with the Wooden Box) # La esperanza regresará (Hope Will Return) # Rumplestiltskin enamorado (Rumplestiltskin in Love) # Los deseos del Genio (Genie's Wishes) # El camino al amor verdadero (The Road to True Love) # La brújula familiar (The Family Compass) # Quemar a la bruja (Burn the Witch) # Aquello que más ama la Reina (What the Queen Loves Most) # El reloj se mueve (The Clock Moves) Referencias * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_(season_1)#Soundtrack * http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time:_Original_Television_Soundtrack * http://abc.go.com/music-lounge/blogs/soundtracks Categoría:Banda sonora